doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of PPGD characters
these are the List of PPGD charcters in the comic (not yeat complete). Main characters The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup Dex's Lab *Dexter,Dee Dee Time Squad *Otto My Life as a Teenage Robot *Jenny/''XJ9'' Wakeman Supporting/Minor Role (they could possible help the Girls also) Rowdy Boys *Brick,Boomer,Coffboy (OC),Butch,Ben Rowdy Girl *Basilisk Autobot Transformers and NEST Teams Autobots *Optimus Prime *Bumble Bee *Ironhide (revived by Dex]] *Dino *Que (Revived by Dex also) *Sideswipe Nest Teams *Col.Lennox (U.S. Army Rangers and Nest Commander) *Ret.USAF MSgt.Robert Epps *other NEST Teams MIB Agents *MiB Agents **Agent K **Agent J Megas XLR *Coop (Also in Grim Tales) Doctors,Scientists and Professors *Prof.Utonium,Dr.John Brisbaine,Nora Wakeman Call of Duty MW series *Lt. Soap MacTavish (Before MW2-3) *Captain Price (Before MW2-3) *Sgt.Foley (Before MW2-3) *Cpl.Dunn (Before MW2-3) *Sandman (Before MW2-3) *Frost (Before MW2-3) Minor casts (Students) *Tootie *Suzy *Timmy Turner *Chowder *Flapjack *Pucca *Unknown Girl *Mac *Other students Edd,Edd n Eddy *Ed *EDD/Double D. *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy Cameos from other comic/Hidden characters *Brick (From RRB.the guy with hat) *Grim Jr. (From Grim TFDB) *Minnie Mandy (From Grim TFDB) *Mimi (From Grim TFDB.left of Minnie) *Ginger (From Sugar Bits) *Bo (From Sugar Bits.right behind Blossom) *Robin( From Sugar Bits.the Fox/vixen in a Human Form-beside Bo.) *Licorice (From Sugar Bits.right of Jr.) *Dib *Red (From EA and Sugar Bits also.beside Junior) Villains Darkstar council *Dr.X *Bell of the Shadowpuff Girls *Barasia of the Shadowpuff Girls *Mojo-Jojo *Montray *Kuwagus *Silkoid *Commander Destruction *Nool *Samantha *Mandark *Vexus *Virus Invader Zim *Zim *GIR Robot dog Medabots *Samantha Monsters *Godzilla (Possible) Vilgax's Forces and other Ben 10 AF/UA Villians (as part of DSC) *Aggregor *Vilgax *Zs'Skayr (Ghost freak) *Hex Possible new Villains League of Super Evil *L.O.S.E. Team (Neutral Villain) *Skullosus *The Rock *Doom Driver Decepticons (allies with DSC and Revived also) *Megatron/Galvatron *Starscream *Barricade *Constructicons **Demolishor **Scrapmetal **Scavenger **Mixmaster **Overload **Rampage **Skipjack **Unknown Constructicon shovel **Kickback **Scrapper **Constructicon Scout **Trample **Tread *Bonecrusher *Soundwave *Sideways *Shockwave *Brawl Tank Hope a new possible PPGD characters Ben Tennyson Rex Salazar Kevin Levin Shana GwenTennyson Kick Buttowski Gunther Magnuson Kim Possible Ronald Stoppable Jake Long Junper Lee Numbuh One Numbuh Two Numbuh Three Numbuh Four Numbuh Five Mac (Snitch's OC fictional Soap's son) Finn and & Jake Flapjack Arnold Shortman Gerald Martin Johanssen Helga Geraldine Pataki Phoebe Heyerdahl Behania Coffee Bethona Brina Celestia Phineas Flynn Ferb Felcher Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace Jeremy Agent Six (6) Bobo Haha Agent Phil Coulson (Before Killed by LOKI in AVengers) Bunny Jimmy Neutron Zak Saturday Brennin Tak Scooby Doo Fred Jones Shaggy Rogers Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley Brick Boomer Butch Coffboy (Coffee's RRB versions) Brett (new RRB versions for Grid's blaze) Blood (Trinity/Psychopuff Girls leader) Blaze Bio/BioHazard Bim Zoe Bosun(i forgot!.) Ketil (by Erix3423) Danny Phantom Fenton Manny Rivera a.k.a. EL Tigre Ben (Bell's good RRB version) *Black Ben (black mode) Ed Edd/Double D. Eddy (crazy maniac) Basilisk the Rowdyruff Girl (by Kyle the artist) Mato Kuroi a.k.a. Black Rock Shooter Bumble Bee (Sam's partner,Autobot and NEST soldier) Perry the Platypus/Agent P. Penguin Commandos (from the Penguins of Madagascar) *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private Call of Duty MW series: *Lt.Soap MacTavish (promoted as Leuitenant teacher in megaville elementary school.my opinion) *Captain Price (Megaville High school teacher undercover SAS,MI6 agent) Ghost (Soap's partner) *Sandman (Delta force squad leader.before K.I.A.) *Sgt.Foley *Cpl.Dunn Autobots and NEST Teams Optimus Prime Sideswipe Dino (forgot) Ironhide(revived by Dexter) Ratchet Que/Wheeljack (revived by Dexter) Col.Lennox (NEST squad leader and TF141 squad lader Soap's partner) Ret.Msgt.Robert Epps (former USAF and Nest commander) MIB **Agent J of MIB **Agent K of MIB Factions for Police and Military faction see: U.S.Military *U.S.Army *U.S.Navy *U.S.Marines *Megaville Police Dept. *Megaville Police Dept.SWAT *Cops Rescue teams *Rescue volunteers *Megaville Fire Department Firefighters *Medics Gov.Agencies *MiB (Classified) *[[S.H.I.E.L.D.|'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division'.]] DSC *Vexu's Forces *Aggregor Vilgax's Forces Alliance *Irkens Category:Characters